


Art for Superstar

by IreneADonovan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Country Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Art for the Marvel BB ficSuperstarNote: While my art is g-rated and warning-free, the fic is not. Please mind the tags on the fic.





	Art for Superstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySilvertongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilvertongue/gifts).

> Many thanks to my amazing writer!

[](https://ibb.co/PT30Y0V)


End file.
